For All the Nights and Days to Follow
by wayhott4u
Summary: She fell in love with him before she even met him. His heart was already taken by the petite brunette with the perfect red headband.


Title: For All The Nights and Days to Follow  
Pairing: Blair/Chuck, onesided Amelia/Chuck  
Rating: T  
Disclaimer: Don't own anything. If I did I would probably be off doing kinky and slightly illegal things with Chuck and Carter lol.  
Summary: She fell in love with him before she even met him. His heart was already taken by the petite brunette with the perfect red headband.  
AN: For all you Waldass fans this fic is totally B/C so don't worry. Also BIG THANKYOU to Andi for putting up with me. Luv ya grl.

* * *

The first time she ever saw Chuck Bass he was walking down Lexington Ave. She stopped in her tracks, barely noticing the people pushing past her angrily, and instead focused on the man in the black slacks and red and yellow sweater that should have looked ridiculous but somehow on him, looked...right. She barely spared a glance at the pretty boy by his side instead focusing on the way _he_ walked, like he owned the world- and damn well knew it. He might not be the intimidating perfect type of handsome as his friend but he had this...magnetism that made it unable for her to look away. She wasn't the only person that noticed the duo. Women openly stared as they walked past. He took no notice of it, as if he were used to it. He probably was, she couldn't imagine this man not commanding attention anywhere he went even if it was unintentional. They walked past her, his head turned in her direction and he winked and threw her a wicked smirk. She blushed but didn't look away, slightly disappointed when he never looked back. Realising she hadn't moved for several minutes, she jolted out of her trance and looked back, finding him turning the corner.She didn't know what compelled her, she followed. Running towards the corner she had seen him disappearing around, she cursed her 4-inch Manolos and prayed she wouldn't fall and embarass herself. Catching sight of him again she slowed and made sure to keep a fair distance between them as she watched him converse with the blonde boy. She stopped when she saw them disappear into The Palace Hotel, her eyes following him as he crossed the lobby to the elevators. Only when he was completely out of sight did she regain enough composure to snap back to reality. Shaking her head she scolded herself for her impulsive actions. Why the hell had she followed a complete stranger around for- Jesus Christ- almost an hour? Reprimanding herself mentally, Amelia Hayes slipped her oversized black Fendi shades as she hailed a taxi and firmly told herself to forget the alluring man in the red sweater.

* * *

Amelia is satisfied with her life. She was gorgeous, had a great job, heaps of friends and parents that are willing to fund anything her heart desired. She had never considered finding and settling down with Mr Right, at least not while she was having so much fun with all the Mr Right-Nows. She had also never envied anyone anything... that is until she received an invitation to an exclusive UES party. Natalia and Andrea Lords were sisters with whom Amelia had gone to school with. Although not particularly close they had run in the same social circles but had lost contact after school when the sisters had moved to Europe. Now they were back, married and happy. Amelia, herself, had a pretty cynical view on UES marriages; status not love was their basis and she had therefore never envied anyone that had gotten themselves into that situation. But as she watched Natalia throw her head back and laugh at something, someone in their group had said, she couldn't help but notice her handsome husband look down at his wife with a look of such adoration that there could be no doubt of his feelings. She felt a prickle of envy. It was repeated when she caught the way Andrea's husband kept his arm around his wife the entire evening, occasionally dropping an affectionate kiss on her smiling lips. Maybe one day that could be her. Maybe one day she could find a man that would look like that at her, she mused to herself and then cursed when an image of a brunette man with a wicked smirk flashed through her mind.

* * *

The next time she sees him he's sitting on the steps of the Met. He's conversing with a few people she assumes are his friends. He's comfortable, at ease, they must be close. The blonde boy is there sitting next to a stunning brunette wearing a neat, red headband. A beautiful blonde sits a few steps lower, her arm linked with a quiet boy with short, dark curls. _His_ attention is focused on the petite brunette as she speaks animately and gestures with her hands. She lets out a laugh and the others follow dissolving into hilarity, he simply continues gazing at her and for a second his smirk shifts into a real smile. The others don't notice as they continue to joke. As Amelia walked away she decided she hated that brunette.

* * *

His photo appears in the paper. His father is remarrying and there's a photo of the happy family on the front cover of the Times. _Chuck Bass. _She likes it, it suites him she decides _'Plus it's really easy to scream out' _a wicked part of her brain adds. She frantically attempts to get her hands on an invitation, finally managing to ...convince Heath Masters to take her as his date. The minute they reach the reception she makes an excuse and leaves to search for _him. _She finds him at the main table with his new family. She watches him from behind a pillar, while pretending to sip at her champagne and listen to the superficial socialites comment on the 'lovely reception'. She marveles at how confident and charming he seems without any visible effort. She sees his gaze sweep the room. It doesn't stop or linger on her and she convinces herself that its because of the pillar blocking his view. His gaze stops and focuses on the brunette from the Met steps wearing a pink, floral dress and matching headband chatting to her pretty blonde friend. From the extensive information she had discovered about him since learning his identity, the main thing was that Chuck Bass didn't date. So the brunette gazing back at him defiantly couldn't possibly be his girlfriend, probably just a close friend, she tells herself. Her gaze stays glued to him all throughout his speech, his however is reserved for his brunette _friend. _The illusion, however, shatters when she sees them kissing on the dancefloor before leaving together hand-in-hand. It's probably just a one time thing, she tells herself. He'll drop her like all the rest. The pain remains however and she laughs bitterly at the irony of obsessing over someone she's never met before. She's not that type of person, the one who remains in the shadows. She's never not gotten something she had wanted. This would be no different.

* * *

What do you think? Worth continuing?

Review or else. Lol.


End file.
